Cómo sobrevivir en un ascensor
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Miles Edgeworth lleva tres meses subiendo a su oficina en ascensor, pero ese día algo sale mal. O no. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Phoenix Wright se añada a la ecuación?


**Título:** Cómo sobrevivir en un ascensor

 **Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

 **Pareja:** Miles Edgeworth/Phoenix Wright

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** Gracias, Capcom, por hacerlos tan perfectos. Por favor, cásalos.

 **Notas de autor:** No me canso de ver, leer, saber acerca de esta pareja. Escribir sobre ellos me hace sentir que el amor de verdad existe.

 **Resumen:** Miles Edgeworth lleva tres meses subiendo a su oficina en ascensor, pero ese día algo sale mal. O no. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Phoenix Wright se añada a la ecuación?

* * *

Clonc. El ruido de la carpeta cerrándose alivió a Edgeworth. Otro juicio más, otro culpable encerrado justamente. Sin pruebas fraudulentas, sin testigos presionados, sin testimonios previamente acordados. Hacía unos años que el joven fiscal había dejado de emplear los agresivos, intensos métodos Von Karma, creando los suyos propios, presentándolos al tribunal y aceptados tiempo ha. Si bien el sello Von Karma jamás podría dejar de estar en todas y cada una de sus decisiones, al menos no era un clon de ese tipo. Y como siempre, el culpable de todo eso seguía siendo Wright. Phoenix Wright, de vuelta a la abogacía en todo su esplendor, física y psicológicamente hablando. Nunca faltaba alguien a su alrededor, dentro y fuera de los juzgados. Trucy, Apollo, Athena… como si acumulara un harén, todos revoloteaban a su alrededor y Edgeworth entendía por qué.

En ocasiones quedaban a tomar algo, pero a Miles le agobiaba estar más tiempo del necesario, debido a… ciertos sentimientos enterrados. Así pues, regresaba a la seguridad de su apartamento y su oficina, sin remordimiento alguno.

Saludó a los alguaciles con un movimiento de cabeza cuando abrieron las puertas, salió apresuradamente. Miró su reloj: las once y media. Tenía una hora para ir a comprar una ensalada deluxe en un famoso local cercano a la Oficina del Fiscal. Después debía repasar una documentación de un nuevo caso acerca de un homicidio en una de las plantas de gas del distrito.

Miles bajó las escaleras hasta el garaje para subirse en su deportivo rojo y condujo con diligencia hacia la Oficina. Miró el edificio de doce plantas y se preguntó, por enésima vez, a quién se le había ocurrido poner la Oficina del Fiscal en el último piso. Suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor. Sí. Por fin, después de muchos años, a sus treinta y cuatro, Edgeworth podía subir al ascensor de ese edificio. Llevaba tres meses haciéndolo. El de la corte era… bueno, otro tema distinto, siendo que aún le evocaba recuerdos sobre su padre, prefirió no presionarse demasiado.

Si la gente supiera lo desarrollada que tenía la musculatura en las piernas. Para recados generales tenía además a Gumshoe, presto a atender cualquier diligencia.

Pulsó el botón, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Sí, sus nervios. Uno no vence un miedo de la noche a la mañana. Además, siempre que lo hacía, al entrar, notaba su respiración interrumpida desde el momento en que el ascensor bajaba hasta que paraba, como si fuese a ocurrir algo irremediable en el camino.

Volvió a sentirlo. Su pie avanzó hasta estar dentro. Se escuchó un pitido, indicador del cierre de puertas.

—¡Un momento, por favor!

Miles se puso rígido, pero no pudo pulsar a tiempo, ocasionando al recién llegado un ligero aplastamiento contra las puertas. El fiscal abrió los ojos, horrorizado.

—W-Wright…

El abogado, de su misma edad, alzó el rostro, se rascó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, o tal vez de imprudencia y empujó suavemente las puertas que, hace un segundo, amenazaban con partirlo en dos. Miles se sujetó en la pared, como si el golpe se lo hubiera llevado él.

—Anda, iba a verte ahora —sonrió el tipo, cubriéndose su tórax—. Estoy bien, no ha sido nada. Creí que no llegaba a tiempo y… espera, Edgeworth.

El aludido miró al cielo, cruzó automáticamente los brazos, intuyendo la inevitable observación futura del abogado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? O sea… esto es un ascensor.

—Brillante, Wright. Tremenda deducción.

El abogado se situó frente a él, con esa estúpida sonrisa.

—¿Lo has superado?

—Al lío, Wright, tengo que trabajar —Phoenix pareció decepcionado con su respuesta, pero se giró y pulsó la planta doce.

—Me alegra mucho verte en un ascensor.

"Idiota", pero Miles se giró para esconder su rubor. No lo podía evitar, siempre surgía cuando el abogado lo halagaba. Ni que fuera un universitario.

El mecanismo de subida envió un reflejo a su cuerpo, y se estremeció.

"Tranquilo, Miles. Respira".

Cerró los ojos, apretó su maletín. Wright estaba apoyado en la pared junto a los botones. Llevaba el traje impecablemente planchado (¿obra de Trucy?) y tarareaba algo. Recordó que había dicho que iba a verlo.

—Wright, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —el abogado quiso responder, pero una sacudida le hizo trastabillar. Se escuchó un "clonc" como si algo hubiera llegado a un tope. Miles soltó el maletín, sus pulsaciones se incrementaron a velocidad acelerada, su respiración quedó congelada, y sus manos resbalaron en la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, consciente de que el ascensor, EL MALDITO ASCENSOR, SE HABÍA PARADO.

—¡Edgeworth! —un preocupado Phoenix se arrodilló a su lado, preocupado. Miles solo sintió cómo le apretaba los brazos antes de levantarse, mascullir algo y apretar los botones.

Miles se hizo un ovillo, ocultando la cabeza en las rodillas. Su mano temblaba como si lo estuvieran torturando. Volvió a recordar aquel horrendo grito de Von Karma cuando la pistola se disparó accidentalmente. La visión comenzó a fallarle, y temió desmayarse.

—¡No! —gritó, enfadado. No quería ponerse patético, y menos aún que Wright tuviera que cargarlo… dentro de sus muchas pesadillas, ¿por qué tenía que ocurrir esa? ¿Y con Wright?

—Edgeworth, tranquilo. Respira. Mírame. Mírame.

El fiscal no quería. Notaba sus lágrimas pugnando por salir, pero las retuvo, enfadado. Quería gritar "no dejes que me desmaye", "no te vayas", pero Edgeworth nunca expresaba nada de eso. Y lo peor: estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

—Edgeworth, mírame. Estoy contigo, no dejaré que te pase nada.

El fiscal se sintió patético. ¿Qué era, la décima vez en la que el abogado acudía en su ayuda? ¿Cuántas humillaciones tenía que pasar? Su mano, sin permiso, había agarrado la de Wright, en un intento por estabilizarse y no volverse loco.

—Edgeworth —Phoenix parecía preocupado, si el fiscal supiera lo inútil que se sentía, a su lado y sin ninguna noción de cómo actuar en ese momento…

Edgeworth volvió a apretar la mano de Wright, mientras con la otra se agarraba las rodillas.

—Voy a levantarme para dar la alarma de que estamos encerrados y…

—¡NOOOO! —Edgeworth agachó la cabeza. ¿No podía ser más humillante la situación?

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Alguien se dará cuenta de que el ascensor no funciona —sintió un peso a su lado—. Me quedaré contigo. ¡Respira, Edgeworth!

El fiscal trató de hacerlo. De verdad, pero su glotis parecía cerrada, y su visión se nublaba por momentos. Cerró los ojos. Le sudaban las manos, pero a Wright no parecía importarle, porque no le soltaba. Ignoraba cuánta fuerza podía estar haciendo sobre él, pues en esos momentos uno no era consciente, pero entendió que no demasiada, pues el abogado no parecía molesto ni dolorido.

Trató de concentrarse en respirar, respirar, arriba, abajo, ojos cerrados, latido irregular, boca abierta… minutos después recobró la compostura, su respiración se había normalizado y notaba un calor agradable. Trató de enfocar: las puertas seguían cerradas, y el ascensor debía seguir parado. Su rostro se giró hacia la izquierda, donde Phoenix Wright estaba sentado frente a él, sujetando su mano izquierda con la suya derecha y su brazo…

¡UN MOMENTO!

Su brazo derecho no podía verlo. D-de ahí… de ahí venía el calor… Wright lo estaba abrazando…

—¿Estás mejor? —Miles se volvió de inmediato hacia la derecha, nervios de otro tipo acechándolo junto a su miedo.

Miles estaba aliviado de tenerlo ahí, pero a la vez horrorizado. El mejor para cuidarlo era él, por supuesto, pero eso derivaba en otro problema… sus sentimientos, enterrados hace siglos en lo más profundo de su psique. Sentimientos que lo hacían débil, inútil, o eso creyó cuando lo volvió a ver en los juzgados. Ahora… ahora no estaba seguro de que fueran tan negativos. De cualquier modo, le hacían perder el control, y Miles Edgeworth nunca perdía el control, solo en esas absurdas situaciones como montar en avión o subir en ascensor, algo banal y simple para el resto de la humanidad.

Cuando Miles pensaba en sus miedos, recordaba la caída de Wright desde el puente quemado.

"¿Cómo hizo algo tan peligroso? Típico de Wright, lanzarse a sus miedos en lugar de evitarlos".

Pero esa era una de las virtudes de su amigo. Por eso y por mucho más permanecían esos sentimientos innecesarios. Muy, muy inútiles, y por supuesto, no correspondidos. Le soltó la mano y enseguida se sintió frío. Wright siguió con el brazo alrededor de su espalda.

—N-nadie viene —observó el fiscal, como si aquello pudiera rescatarlo de su ebullición interna.

—Voy a levantarme para pulsar la alarma —la manaza de Miles se cerró en torno a su muñeca.

—No lo hagas, Wright.

Esa alarma llevaría consigo un ruido ensordecedor, y si Miles había conseguido sobrellevar la primera parte de su ansiedad, no quería arriesgarse con un segundo ataque.

Phoenix clavó sus intensos ojos azules y se encogió de hombros, manteniendo la postura. Miles notaba sus nervios templarse. Si bien el corazón le latía a cien por tener al abogado tan cerca, el miedo era diferente. Podía lidiar con ese miedo. Solo tenía que fingir que nada import…

—Miles. Mírame.

—N-no quiero —el fiscal se giró hacia el otro lado, abrazándose en señal de protección y aislamiento.

—En fin, no soy tan feo —bromeó el idiota, y continuó—. ¿Es este el miedo que estás intentando superar? ¿Has hecho lo mismo con algún otro?

El estómago de Miles hirvió de rabia.

—No es necesario que me recuerdes cuán patético soy, Wright.

—No… no lo decía de ese modo, Edgeworth, qué sensible eres.

Miles cerró los ojos ante un nuevo frío, la desaparición del brazo de Wright sobre sus hombros. Se miró sus manos: seguían temblando. Al menos era dueño de sus pensamientos y aún no se había desmayado.

—Gumshoe, estoy encerrado en un ascensor con Edgeworth. ¿Te importaría avisar a seguridad? Eh… yo creo que no funciona. Sí, sí, parece estable. De acuerdo, gracias.

Miles se giró al escucharle hablar. Obvio, necesitaba ambas manos para comunicarse por el móvil. Por cierto, qué suerte que hubiera cobertura. ¿Llevarían mucho allí?

—¿C-cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé, Edgeworth, pero tratándose de Gumshoe, estará aquí enseguida.

—No, quería decir… da igual. ¿Por qué viniste, Wright?

Aunque en los últimos años el abogado lo visitara con insistencia para preguntarle sobre pruebas concretas de un caso, o para tratar teorías (como si ambos reformaran la justicia), en ocasiones solo pasaba para saludarlo, o preguntarle si necesitaba algo, inclusive para informarle sobre Trucy, sin que él preguntara por ella.

—Pues… puede esperar —dijo Phoenix.

Miles sonrió de medio lado. Así pues, no era importante. ¿Tal vez quería verlo y ya está? A pesar de sentir un calorcito por el pecho no pudo evitar molestarlo.

—Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo.

—¿Qué serían tus días sin mis visitas?

"Nada", se entristeció el fiscal. Cuando el moreno se cansara de ir a verlo, cuando eligiera a alguna jovencita de su harén, se acabarían esas molestas incursiones. Aunque, bien pensado, lo prefería: es más fácil olvidar sin ver. Miles tragó, sintiendo agobio en su cuello, alzó los dedos para aflojarse su pañuelo. Trató de desabrocharse también la camisa, sin éxito.

—Déjame —pidió Phoenix, ahora frente a él, y antes de que Miles fuera consciente, el abogado desabrochó varios botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto un trozo de piel ardiente.

—E-está bien, Wright…

—Lo próximo es la respiración artificial, te recuerdo. Más te vale calmarte ahora, porque no dudaré.

Phoenix solo había tratado de hacer una broma, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar responder con sarcasmo.

—Oh, seguro que lo haces estupendamente, sin formación previa.

—Serías un sorprendente modelo con el que practicar.

Miles entrecerró los ojos. ¿Eso era un halago o una insinuación? Como siempre, su cerebro estaba listo para complementar al del abogado.

—Cuidado, puedo resultar adictivo.

Un momento. Estaba haciendo bromas. Él, Miles Edgeworth, fiscal patético al entrar en un ascensor, bromeaba justo en el momento clave. Y ahí estaba Phoenix mirándolo, con gesto divertido.

El fiscal asintió, en silencio, a la declaración más surrealista jamás recibida.

—Eres muy valiente. Te amo, Miles Edgeworth. Eso… eso vine a decirte hoy —Phoenix jugó con las manos, nervioso—. No podía guardármelo más. Han sido muchos años, muchos acontecimientos, unos buenos, otros no… pero, lo único que saco de todo eso, lo primero en lo que pienso cuando me levanto… eres tú.

Así, limpio, transparente, así surgió de su boca. Como si hablara del tiempo o de qué iba a cocinar. Lo dijo de forma tan casual, que Edgeworth creyó que era una broma.

—¿Cómo?

—Que me gustas, Miles.

Cuando Phoenix alzó la mirada, el rostro del fiscal estaba teñido de rojo cereza. Por un momento pensó, "tal vez no soy correspondido y está encontrando una manera de rechazarme", y rescató un poco de dignidad. Se rascó la cabeza y replicó:

—C-cuando a uno se le declaran, lo normal es decir algo, ¿sabes?

Miles Edgeworth, envuelto en la mayor pesadilla de su vida después del DL-6, recibía la noticia más inesperada. Él nunca se creyó merecedor de Phoenix. Phoenix decidía, ejecutaba, hasta llegar al final. Si alguien no podía permitirse una buena defensa, él acudía sin pedir nada a cambio. Era experto en salvar a otros, y se preocupaba por todos. Nunca notó nada diferente hacia su persona. Sus ojos se empañaron, notaba el calor subiendo a su rostro; las manos volvían a temblar, pero era agradable ahora, y su voz, siempre firme, ahora quebrada, pronunció:

—Demonios, Wright —alargó la mano derecha, agarrando la nuca de Wright sin cuidado, lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. El beso no fue como había soñado: hubo entrechocar de dientes, pérdida de equilibrio, vergüenza…, pero al separarse y mirarse, al saberse correspondidos, ambos sonrieron.

—Ah… esto es una buena respuesta —sonrió Phoenix acercándose para besarlo de nuevo.

El segundo beso fue mucho mejor. Los encendió tanto que los evadió de la realidad por un instante, de tal forma que cuando Gumshoe asomó la cabeza por la puerta del ascensor, vio al fiscal sobre el abogado, con las manos sobre las solapas de su chaqueta, en lo que parecía un claro gesto de ataque. De igual forma, Phoenix agarraba con fuerza los brazos a Edgeworth, con media camisa desabrochada y su pañuelo desordenado.

—¡Señor Edgeworth! ¡No mate al señor Wright! Les sacaremos.

Cuando el fiscal estuvo a salvo, entre pasillos y suelos inamovibles, se volvió, impertérrito, hacia el ascensor. No volvería a entrar jamás, pero estaba muy lejos de odiarlos ahora mismo.

 ***FIN***

* * *

FF_FF

05/11/17

08/11/17


End file.
